


Legendary

by LinkishImp (kanna37)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Link is merely being spoken of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanna37/pseuds/LinkishImp
Summary: Link's awakening in BOTW... as seen through Impa's eyes.





	Legendary

Impa stiffened on her cushions; her head snapped up and her eyes opened. But though they did not appear to be looking into the room around her, to her granddaughter, the Sheikah leader's gaze had never seemed sharper or more focused than it did in that moment.

It was only seconds, really, before her body relaxed and her eyes fell closed again, but somehow, Paya just knew that something of ultimate import had just happened.

Breathless, her lips parted to ask, but she never got the chance.

“Hyrule's most beloved son walks the land once more,” Impa said, voice just above a whisper and filled with pleasure, “and she cries out with joy to feel his presence again.” Then it strengthened and she looked at her granddaughter, a beaming smile breathing life into her aged features.

“The Hero has finally awakened,” she announced as Paya gasped in understanding, her hands flying up to cover her mouth, and her eyes widening. “We must prepare for his coming. Even now, he walks the first steps of his destiny. We do not have much time, if I know anything of Link.”

She'd been right, after all.

Something legendary _had _just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but here it is. It just kinda struck me, you know... how Link's awakening in BOTW (no pun intended there, really) would have bled power across reality for those sensitive enough to notice it.


End file.
